


Untitled

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where did you get these?" Tony asked, incredulous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

When Clark had finally fled Bruce’s study the expansive mahogany desk had been sunk under paper, laptops and things Clark could only describe as gadgets. Tony and Bruce had been pouring over specifications and designs for hours, working on whatever it was they deemed vitally important this week. As Clark approached the study hours later he was dismayed to see both men were still hard at work, heads together peering at one of the laptop screens. Clark was just about to leave them again when their conversation started to register.

“Where did you get these?” Tony asked, incredulous.

Bruce smiled smugly. “I’ll never reveal my sources.”

“These models are exquisite.”

Bruce hummed in appreciation. From Clark’s position lurking by the door he couldn’t see what the men were looking at, only their reactions.

“This is a new release, you won’t see that anywhere else. Not even online.”

“God, look at those curves.” Tony purred.

“And this one...” Bruce said as he tapped a key.

“Oh yeah, look at that. I love those little Japanese numbers.”

“I don’t know, I’ve always been partial to the Italians.”

Tony smirked. “Yeah, well you would.”

Clark blinked and slipped further into the shadows of the doorway. He’d never imaged Bruce being into... and with Tony? That just felt weird.

But then, both were infamous playboys and Clark knew from experience the reputations weren’t completely undeserved.

Tony peered closer at the screen, absently stroking his goatee. “What else have you got?”

“You’re going to love this one.”

“Man, yeah. Imagine that between your thighs.”

“Your what?” Steve interrupted as he wandered in the open glass doors. Bruce and Tony straightened at the sound of his voice but neither  
looked as sheepish as Clark expected them to, caught in such... circumstances. In fact, Tony had a pretty big grin on his face.

“Hey Cap, come check this out.”

Steve frowned slightly as he walked over to join them, leaning over the back of Tony’s chair to see the screen.

“What on Earth...?”

“This is the future, baby.” Tony answered with a lascivious smile.

“Um, wow. Is that even real?”

“Sure is.” Replied Bruce.

“Well, certainly puts my old girl to shame.” Steve said.

Clark couldn’t believe his ears. Bruce and Tony might act like that, but Steve? He watched in appalled fascination as the men kept happily chatting away.

“You think that’s something, you should see this hot little number.”

“Woah! Is that even legal?” gasped Tony.

“You bet.”

“No way, I don’t believe-“

“Okay, that’s enough.” Clark declared as he stormed into the room. All three men looked up sharply as he stormed in, heading towards the computer. “How can you just sit there and talk like that! Those aren’t lifeless, soulless objects they’re real, live...” he trailed off as he finally laid eyes on the screen, “motorbikes?”

Tony suddenly broke out laughing and Steve rolled his eyes as he flushed red.

Bruce frowned at him. “Of course they’re bikes, what did you think we were talking about?”

“Um, I, er... nothing?”

Bruce’s glare slowly broke into a smile. “You know, you’ve got quite a dirty mind Mr. Kent.”

Clark scowled down at him, but Bruce laughed it off. “While you’re here, take a look at this little red Italian that I recon Dick would love for his birthday...”


End file.
